While Magnetic Resonance Imaging commonly provides excellent contrast between pathology and normal tissues, paramagnetic substances such as Gadolinium have been shown to "enhance" lesions, and improve their detectability, delineation, and differentiation from adjacent tissues with MRI. The DRD, NCI, and NINCDS have been involved in a study conducted by Berlex laboratories assessing the safety and diagnostic utility of the investigational contrast medium Gadolinium DTPA/dimeglumine in patients with tumors of the central nervous system. To date, nine patients have been studied with Gadolinium DTPA improving visualization by MRI in the majority. We plan our further collaborations focusing on specific tumor types and locations in an attempt to assess the role of enhanced MRI in assessing small lesions traditionally difficult to display, such as pituitary adenomas, and in evaluating tumor types, grades, and their response to therapy.